


Camisado

by JEOSEO



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEOSEO/pseuds/JEOSEO
Summary: 그는 라이언을 사랑했다. 그러나 집착하는 상대방으로써의 조지 라이언 로스는 좋은 연인이 아니었다.





	Camisado

나는, 너를 사랑할 수 없어. 브랜든은 이 말을 제 목구멍 너머로 삼켜 버렸다. 그는 떨리는 눈으로 땅을 바라보고 있었다. 라이언은 그에게 몸을 맡기고 포옹을 하고 있었다. 따뜻한 온기와 함께 몸이 두 팔에 감싸지는 기분은 썩 좋았지만, 그것 뿐이었다. 그는 라이언이 무서웠다.

그는 라이언을 사랑했다. 그러나 집착하는 상대방으로써의 조지 라이언 로스는 좋은 연인이 아니었다. 가끔씩 그는 병적으로 브랜든을 원했다. 그것의 정도는 갈수록 더 심해져, 브랜든은 그가 자신의 목숨을 위협할 지도 모른다는 생각을 했다. 그래서 그는 라이언에게 처음으로 이별을 고했다. 그리고 그는 브랜든의 품에 안긴 채 실신해 버렸다. 구급대원이 그들을 발견했을 때, 그들 주변에는 피 묻은 가위 하나가, 그리고 라이언을 안은 채 그들을 기다리고 있는 브랜든은 팔다리에 베인 상처로 가득했다.

그것은 라이언에게도 자신에게도 위험한 것이었다. 그래서 브랜든은 라이언과의 이별을 없던 일로 해 버렸다.

그는 병실에 누워 잠들어 있는 라이언의 옆에 앉아 그를 한 시간동안이나 바라보다가 헤어지자고 해서 미안하다는 말과 다시 함께 하자는 내용의 편지를 두곤 떠나버렸다.

브랜든 유리는 그가 무서웠다. 언젠가 자신이 그에 의해, 또는 라이언이 스스로 극단적인 선택을 할 것만 같았다. 그는 무서운 아이였고, 마음만 먹으면 그런 것은 쉽게 끝낼 수도 있었을 것이다. 브랜든은 그걸 보는 게 싫었다. 그래서 그를 평소보다 더 사랑하는 것처럼 대했다. 그는 라이언과 함께 데이트를 하며, 그의 집 앞에서, 또는 자신의 집 앞에서 키스를 했고, 원했다면 둘 중 한 곳에서 섹스도 했다. 그들은 집에서 함께 목욕하고, 소파에 앉아 에로영화를 보고, 함께 아이스크림을 먹고, 손을 마주잡고 키스를 하다가 곧장 침대로 향하곤 했다. 그런 날은, 브랜든이 마음 놓고 숨을 쉴 수 있는 유일한 날이었다.

-  
"브랜,"

"응."

"사랑해."

"나도."

목적없는 말은 기계처럼 그에게 대답했다. 수화기 너머로 라이언의 수줍은 웃음소리가 들리면 브랜든은 마음이 착잡해졌다. 라이언 때문이 아니었다. 단지, 그는 의문을 품었을 뿐이었다. 지금 이 상황에서 자신이 그에게 조금이라도 소홀해 진다면, 어떻게 되는걸까? 그는 그 날카로웠던 무기를 들고 자신을 위협할까? 브랜든은 머리를 쥐어 뜯으며 생각을 그만하려 애썼다.

변하는 건 없었다.

-  
브랜든이 정신을 차렸을 때, 그는 병원에 있었다. 지끈거리는 머리와 함께 아파오는 복부는 붕대로 칭칭 감겨 있었다. 옆에는 아무도 없었다. 브랜든은 기억을 되짚어 보기로 했다.

그는 라이언에게 두 번째로 이별을 고했다. 라이언은 의외로 담담하게 받아들이는 것 같았다. 그리곤 그와 마지막으로 포옹을 했다. 그 후에 날카로운 고통이 그의 복부를 꿰뚫었고, 그는 라이언이 떨어트린 날카로운 쇠붙이에 잔뜩 묻어 있는 붉은 자국을 보았다, 그리고 흐릿한 시야로 도망가는 라이언을 보았고, 그게 다였다. 대체 누가 그를 구조대에 신고했을까, 생각하기에는 피로가 물밀듯이 몰려왔기에, 그는 몸을 맡기고 곧바로 잠을 청했다.

-  
그는 새벽에 눈을 떴다. 조용한 병실에서는 적막만이 가득했다. 제 옆에는 라이언이 앉아 그를 바라보고 있었다.

"나 때문에 깬 거야?"

"아니, 그냥 눈이 떠졌어."

"..저기, 이런 말 하면 안 되는 거 아는데."

내가 정말 미안해, 나 진짜 완전 미친놈이었어. 브랜든은 그 말을 듣고 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그는 자신을 죽일 뻔 했다. 목숨에 지장이 있었든 없었든 그는 살의를 가지고 브랜든을 찔렀으니까. 그랬던 그가 브랜든에게 와서 사과를 하고 있었다. 그는 어째선지 화가 나지 않았다. 그저 당혹감과 공허함이 그의 빈속을 채우고 있었다. 브랜든은 조용히 그의 손을 잡았다.

"날 용서하지 않아도 괜찮아... 그냥 미안하단 말을 전하고 싶었어."

"...내가 정신을 잃었을 때. 그 때 신고 한 것도 너였어?"

그는 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘리며 고개를 끄덕였다. 브랜든은 그의 손을 감싸곤 토닥였다.

"옆에 누워서 같이 자 줄래? 추워서."

브랜든은 옆으로 몸을 당기며 라이언을 바라보았다. 그는 눈물을 닦으며 "응." 하고 대답했다.

라이언은 그의 옆에 누운지 얼마 지나지 않아 금새 잠들었다. 브랜든은 깊게 잠든 라이언을 살포시 안아 보았다. 그의 몸은 따뜻했고, 썩 나쁘지 않았다. 시린 복부의 상처가 따뜻하게 아려오는 것만 같았다. 그는 눈을 감았다.

내일이 오면 그는 원래대로 돌아갈 것이다. 브랜든은 그렇게 생각하기로 했다.


End file.
